Five Times Jane Watched Lisbon Die
by WhySerious
Summary: 5 fois où Jane a regardé Lisbon mourir, et une fois non. Angoisse, violence, drame, amitié et une fin plutôt heureuse...
1. Loose Ends

**Traduction de la série d'Os de _lady of scarlet. _Avec l'accord de l'auteur, j'ai choisis de commencer par la 4ème histoire, ma favorite...**

**Rien ne m'appartiens, ni les personnages ni même l'histoire ! Je remercie aussi ma Beta bien aimée, Didou27 dont les suggestions m'ont été précieuses...**

**Lien vers la Fic originale : s/7705019/1/Five-Times-Jane-Watched-Lisbon-Die**

* * *

** Loose Ends**

Patrick Jane se noyait dans l'anticipation.

Il faisait tout son possible pour garder sa tête à la surface, rester concentré, garder son calme.

Jane n'avait jamais été aussi _prêt_.

Prêt à tuer.

Prêt à mourir.

Prêt à enfin y mettre un terme.

Cela lui avait pris trois semaines exactement pour disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

Un complot vraiment ingénieux. Il s'en serait bien vanté en ce moment d'ailleurs, enfin, s'il avait toujours quelqu'un auprès de qui se vanter. Mais c'était bien le but, n'est-ce pas ? Maison, voiture, biens, travail tout avait disparus, emballé, pesé et vite expédié. Cela avait été presque aussi simple que de vider les ordures – ce qu'il avait également fait d'ailleurs.

Il y avait, bien sûr, une faille dans son plan.

Il ne pouvait pas être aidé.

Jane était extrêmement intelligent, mais Lisbon était tout autant déterminé. Bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'empêcher d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Oh il avait essayé pourtant. Il était allé jusqu'à démissionner en personne de son poste de consultant pour le CBI auprès du patron du patron d'Hightower, et s'était rapidement réservé un vol, direction l'Italie, pour des « congés prolongés » pendant lesquels il ne devait surtout pas être dérangé.

L'ancien medium savait qu'à terme, elle finirait par comprendre ce qu'il manigançait, mais elle n'aurait alors aucune raison valable de déposer un rapport de personne disparue ou de mettre en place une équipe de recherche, et les ressources du CBI ne seraient certainement pas mises à sa disposition pour ça. Avant de partir, il avait aussi fait de son mieux pour la foutre en rogne, tâche qu'il avait réussi à merveille, ce qui, logiquement, devrait la rendre moins encline à venir le chercher.

Il savait que ça ne la retiendrait pas très longtemps, après tout, c'était Lisbon et elle était… et bien, Lisbon. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de temps, d'un petit peu plus seulement.

Bien assez tôt, il en aurait finis avec ce qu'il avait commencé et, si elle réussissait à retrouver sa trace après ça, tout ce qu'elle retrouverait serait des corps. Deux corps, pour être plus précis. Patrick savait depuis longtemps que ni lui ni John le Rouge ne tomberait sans emmener l'autre avec lui, le lien qui les unissait était un de ceux qui ne pouvait être rompu.

Il respira lentement, profondément. Jane était tellement préparé que ses doigts en étaient douloureux, et il resserra encore sa prise autour de la crosse du revolver tandis qu'il suivait les gouttelettes de sang qui brillaient sur le béton.

C'était presque certainement un piège.

Les gouttes n'étaient jamais espacées de plus de 30 centimètres, il ne pouvait donc pas les manquer ou s'écarter du chemin. Et pourtant, il les suivit quand même.

Il y avait un aspect de l'humanité que John le Rouge possédait toujours, au contraire de Jane : L'instinct de survie. L'absence de cette contrainte naturelle qui est de vouloir protéger sa propre vie, de se battre ou de fuir, de faire un écart sur la route quand une voiture arrive en sens inverse ou retirer sa main d'une plaque chauffante, c'était là le véritable avantage de l'ancien medium.

Patrick Jane n'avait rien à perdre.

C'était là la plus grande arme qu'il possédait contre son ennemi, et il comptait bien l'utiliser.

Même les pourvoyeurs de mort avaient peur de la Mort. John le Rouge n'était pas une exception, Jane le savait.

Le lâche l'avait prouvé lorsqu'il s'était enfuit, le bras en sang, après avoir reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Pendant cette fraction de seconde, quand la balle avait pénétré son corps, le consultant avait aperçu cette lueur de réalisation dans les yeux du tueur en série : Les Dieux pouvaient saigner.

Ils pouvaient mourir aussi, et Jane était impatient de le prouver. Il ne voulait surtout pas le manquer une deuxième fois.

Il atteignit le fond de la salle, se trouvant maintenant à la jonction du bureau et d'une sorte d'entrepôt ouvert. Il plaqua son dos contre le mur, si froid, et attendit, aux aguets.

_Là._

Du mouvement.

Le plus léger des bruissements effleura ses oreilles, et tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Le bruit provenait de sa droite, à 6 ou 7 mètres de l'entrée.

Il devait agir rapidement. Il ne laisserait pas John le Rouge s'enfuir, ils n'avaient pas encore finit ici. Pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas mort tous les deux.

Jane avança légèrement, jetant un coup d'œil en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit et balaya les environs du regard. Il leva son arme, prêt à atteindre l'objectif, prêt à tirer… juste prêt.

La silhouette sombre de John le Rouge apparu devant la fenêtre, se découpant dans la faible lueur que projetait l'éclairage public, et les yeux de Jane se posèrent immédiatement sur lui.

Un aperçu, un calcul rapide, et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut.

Son index se resserra automatiquement autour de la gâchette, et une balle fût projetée de son arme dans un bruit assourdissant.

La silhouette s'effondra, ne formant maintenant rien de plus qu'un petit tas sur le sol.

_Trop_ petit, réalisa soudainement Jane.

Un doute le saisit, et il se retrouva comme paralysé.

Il continua de fixer l'obscurité de l'entrepôt jusqu'à ce qu'un léger halètement ne le sorte de sa torpeur.

La reconnaissance de ce soupir le frappa en pleine poitrine, profondément et douloureusement.

La panique suivit, et il se rua à travers la pièce.

Lisbon _ne pouvait pas_ être ici, elle ne pouvait l'avoir trouvé, pas si tôt, elle ne pouvait pas….

« _Jane ?_ »

Oh Seigneur…

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, ses jambes incapables de le soutenir plus longtemps, sa respiration encore plus difficile que celle de l'agent.

« _Lisbon, qu'est-ce… Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là_ ? »

Elle cligna des yeux. Lentement.

Ses fines lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un mince sourire. Elle semblait soulagée de le voir, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait. Teresa ne devait pas avoir réalisé qu'il avait été le seul à appuyer sur la gâchette. A moins qu'elle l'ait réalisé… et…

Mais peut-être… Peut-être qu'elle allait bien ? C'est sûr. Elle devait aller bien.

Jane descendit difficilement la fermeture éclair de son blouson en cuir, ses mains prises de tremblements, afin d'évaluer les dégâts. Il avait raté une fois, peut être…

Elle n'allait pas bien.

Jane avait tort. Il avait _tout_ à perdre.

« _Je…_ » sa voix s'estompa lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux de Lisbon était entièrement clos. « _Lisbon ?_ »

Son esprit se retrouva submergé par toutes les choses qu'il avait besoin de lui dire, les choses qu'il avait besoin qu'elle sache, et le consultant se demanda si il avait réellement été aussi prêt qu'il l'avait cru.

Jane l'appela, encore et encore et encore… mais elle ne se réveillerait pas. Au moment où une balle vint briser le fil de ses pensées, il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Il avait été si près du but.


	2. GunFire

**GunFire**

Jane détestait les armes.

Les _détestaient_.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours y avoir des armes ?

Les coups de feu résonnaient dans l'air tout autour d'eux, encore et encore. Ils devaient certainement se trouver à court de balles à présent, personne ne pouvait transporter autant de munitions. Enfin, excepté Lisbon peut être, mais elle était l'exception à beaucoup de règles. Même pris complètement au dépourvu, dans le feu croisé d'une fusillade improvisée, elle avait réussi à sortir un pistolet de la boîte à gants, et un autre d'un étui attaché autour de sa cheville, tout en le traînant afin de le mettre à l'abri.

Le bruit sec continuait d'agresser ses oreilles tandis que Lisbon s'accroupissait à côté de lui, sa main pesant sur son dos, le pressant plus près du sol – comme s'il allait faire quelque chose d'aussi profondément stupide que de se lever maintenant.

Des petits cailloux éparpillés sur la route s'enfoncèrent dans le creux de ses paumes alors qu'il tentait de se stabiliser et de rester soigneusement caché derrière le pneu arrière du SUV.

Il ne pouvait rien voir de l'autre côté du véhicule, mais maintenant n'était pas le bon moment pour que la curiosité ait le dessus sur lui. Non, définitivement pas. Il ne succomberait pas.

Alors que Jane allait tenter un coup d'œil discret par-dessus le pare-chocs, une autre tempête de balles explosive le fit changer d'avis.

Il se pressa plus près de la roue poussiéreuse.

Le cœur de Jane s'emballa, s'ajoutant au battement assourdissant dans ses oreilles. Il pouvait à peine entendre Lisbon, même si elle criait dans son téléphone à quelques centimètres à peine.

Ca allait bien se passer.

Lisbon était dans son élément.

Elle pouvait gérer des situations comme celle-là. Aussitôt que les renforts arriveraient, elle aurait la situation sous contrôle. Ils pourraient retourner au bureau, il pourrait faire un peu de thé et s'allonger sur son canapé comme si ce jour n'était jamais passé de mauvais à pire à incompréhensiblement terrible.

Jane essaya de calmer ses nerfs, mais son estomac continuait de se tordre traitreusement. Il ne serait d'aucune utilité pour personne s'il n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir.

Enfin, il y eut une accalmie dans les tirs.

Jane attendit.

Et attendit.

Peut-être que c'était finit. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Bientôt il y aurait du thé et du cuir chaud, et tout irait bien.

Un cri étouffé coupa à travers le silence, mais Jane fût incapable de distinguer les mots. Quelqu'un était blessé. Gravement. Une personne de sexe masculin. Jane espéra désespérément que ce n'était ni Rigsby ni Cho. Il essaya de déterminer d'où provenait le son par rapport à la localisation approximative où il avait vu l'autre SUV pour la dernière fois. Cela semblait venir de très loin, légèrement au nord-ouest, peut-être…

Jane tomba sans grâce sur le sol lorsque la main de Lisbon disparu et il se tourna instinctivement pour la chercher.

Elle vérifiait le chargeur de son pistolet, le remit sèchement en place, puis le regarda. « _Ne bougez pas et ne faites surtout pas de bruit _» dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Elle était partit avant même qu'il n'est réalisé qu'elle le laissait seul ici. Son image devint flou alors qu'elle se glissait vers l'avant du véhicule et disparut derrière. La main de Jane s'était à moitié tendue vers elle, mais maintenant seul, il la laissa retomber près de lui.

C'était bon.

Tout irait bien.

Lisbon gèrerait tout ça.

Jane retint son souffle, patientant, écoutant et essayant de garder son imagination à quai.

L'air vibrait, et les sons qu'il portait commencèrent à fluctuer chaotiquement. Des voitures hurlaient et s'emballaient. Des gens criaient. Des sirènes retentissaient quelque part au loin.

Et puis… plus rien. Le bruit avait tout simplement fondu. Un silence paisible était descendu. Jane pouvait à peine entendre par-dessus le raisonnement de ses oreilles. D'une certaine manière, le silence était plus assourdissant que le bruit qu'il remplaçait.

Jane était déchiré entre garder le silence comme Lisbon l'avait demandé, et crier pour n'importe quel signe que tout allait bien. Cela ne prit qu'un moment d'hésitation pour lui afin de remplacer mentalement ce qu'il devait faire par ce qui avait besoin d'être fait.

_« Lisbon ?!_ » cria-t-il, sa propre voix étrangement sourde, comme si l'air était maintenant trop fatigué pour la porter.

Il devait vérifier si elle allait bien, décida Jane. Mais elle lui avait dit de ne pas bouger, alors peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas. Bien sûr, cela ne l'avait jamais arrêté auparavant, et il n'y avait aucun sens à commencer à prêter attention aux ordres maintenant. Prudemment, il avança vers le pare-chocs et regarda par-dessus, prêt à se rouler au sol ou détaler comme un lapin si nécessaire.

Il y avait un homme couché sur le ventre, à moitié sur et à moitié hors de la route, et un autre quelques mètres sur la gauche, mais personne qu'il ne connaissait. C'était prometteur. Très, très, très prometteur…

Il rampa un peu plus loin, sa confiance augmentant légèrement à chaque moment où il n'était pas en train de se faire tirer dessus.

L'air était épais et brumeux. Il pesait lourdement à l'intérieur de ses poumons. Jane se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une meilleure vue sur la route, surveillant les signes de mouvements, mais n'en trouva aucun. Il se leva doucement, les sens en alertes, les yeux balayant…

Le cœur de Jane se serra lorsqu'il la vit coucher sur la route, de l'autre côté du SUV.

Lisbon n'était qu'à quelques mètres seulement, mais la distance sembla soudainement paraître des kilomètres. Jane se précipita vers elle, trébuchant, essayant de crier son nom, mais sa gorge s'étrangla sous l'effort.

Elle était maladroitement étendue sur l'asphalte, ses cheveux ébouriffés, un bras reposé sur son ventre, ses yeux fermés.

Il y avait du sang.

Tout ça était faux.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de sang. Elle portait un gilet. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Ca n'était pas…

Jane s'agenouilla près d'elle. Le sang qui n'aurait pas dû être là s'infiltra chaudement dans le tissu de son pantalon. Le sang de Lisbon. Seigneur, il y en avait tellement. Comment allait-il faire pour le remettre à l'intérieur de son corps ? Ca n'avait pas de sens.

Il tendit la main pour la toucher. Elle avait l'air si calme. Et là il vit que ses mains tremblaient et le bout de ses doigts lui faisaient mal – _tout lui faisait mal_ – quand il était supposé aider, faire… quelque chose. Il devrait y avoir des ambulances maintenant – ne savent-ils pas qu'ils doivent la réparer ? Il devrait y avoir… il devrait…

Jane se laissa tomba, assis à côté d'elle avec ses mains tâchées de sang, et il se rappela cette sensation. Cette exacte sensation, comme si la terre se fendait sous ses pieds, emmenant tout au loin, mais le laissant toujours derrière.

Il retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que ses poumons le brûle.

Elle ne respirait plus du tout.


	3. Smoke & Iron

**_Désolé de l'attente, j'avais oubliée ce chapitre au fin fond de mes dossiers... ^^_**

* * *

_Feu._

Oui, c'était presque certainement l'odeur d'une maison en train de brûler qui flottait à travers les escaliers. Ça sentait le pin et Noël, ce qui était étrange, étant donné que la demeure était clairement faites de chêne et qu'on était au milieu du mois de février.

Jane souffla, tâtonna, souffla de nouveau.

Bien qu'un peu d'aide aurait été la bienvenue, il était reconnaissant que personne ne soit dans les parages pour voir ça. La situation devenait quelque peu embarrassante.

Les menottes étaient son point fort. Les cordes, il pouvait s'en occuper, bien sûr. Mais ces petits liens en plastique avec leur fermeture à glissière ? Qui inventerait quelque chose d'aussi exaspérant ?

Juste au moment où il parvenait à percer la minuscule petite tige entre ses poignets avec un tout aussi minuscule clou qu'il avait passé dix bonnes minutes à sortir du mur, le clou lui glissa des doigts.

Ses mains avaient visiblement souffert du manque d'afflux sanguin, et des doigts enflés n'étaient certainement pas des doigts habiles.

Alors que le plastique coupait à travers sa peau, il prit conscience de ô combien _importantes_ étaient ses mains. Jane avait regardé un documentaire médical sur la gangrène la nuit dernière justement et, ok, peut-être que ce n'était pas tout à fait la gangrène pour l'instant, mais ça _pourrait_. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ses mains. Comment pourrait-il assurer ses tours de cartes pour Lisbon ? Comment pourrait-il mettre une balle dans le crâne de Jonh le Rouge ? Oh Seigneur. Il avait _besoin _d'elles.

Avec une vigueur renouvelée, Jane se mit à bouger, se pencher et à se tordre jusqu'à qu'il ait récupéré le clou tombé et l'ait logé en sécurité entre ses dents.

La fumée devenait de plus en plus épaisse.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. John le Rouge avait seulement vingt minutes d'avance. S'il sortait maintenant, Jane serait toujours en mesure de l'attraper et – avec la chaleur et la fumée et la possibilité que les étages supérieurs s'écroulent sur sa tête, Jane pourrait très probablement mourir ici et, bien… il n'avait pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Pas quand il était si près de finalement, finalement tuer l'homme qui lui avait enlevé sa famille.

Il y eut un léger petit _ping_ lorsque l'épingle cassa sous les soins de Jane et rebondit sur le sol en béton. Avec un soupir soulagé, Jane commença à retirer le plastique de ses poignets et à se dégager de la basse canalisation à laquelle il avait été attaché.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

Il les reconnut immédiatement, avant même d'entendre sa voix.

« _Jane ?!_ » cria Lisbon. Un nuage épais de fumée grise la suivit à l'intérieur.

« _Lisbon !_ » l'accueillit énergiquement Jane, en se massant les poignets. « _C'est bon de voir que vous avez trouvé l'endroit. Un sacré trajet, hein ?_ »

« _Mais qu'est-ce-que…_ » Lisbon s'arrêta au bas des marches et fit face à l'actuel problème de Jane : des barreaux en fer.

Ces derniers l'avaient coincé de deux côtés, le séparant du reste de la cave et, par conséquent, de la sortie. Ils étaient les prochains sur sa liste, toujours plus longue, de choses à régler.

Les sourcils de Lisbon s'arquèrent.

Le sourire de Jane rayonna.

Lisbon dégaina son arme et se précipita vers les barres, tirant immédiatement sur la porte.

Elle avait l'air énervée.

« _Vous êtes blessé ?_ » demanda-t-elle de sa voix autoritaire et professionnelle. Un soupçon de peur glissa à travers ses mots, trahissant son inquiétude, suscitant une chaleur particulière dans la poitrine de Jane qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'incendie.

Il se dirigeait vers elle quand un mouvement attira son attention, et ce doux sentiment de chaleur se transforma alors en effroi glacial.

Tout s'assembla dans son esprit avec une brutale clarté tandis que Jane réalisait que, quelque part sur le chemin, il avait sous-estimé les profondeurs insondables de sadisme dont John le Rouge était capable.

Il n'était pas partit.

John le Rouge était resté dans ce bâtiment en feu qui allait bientôt être envahit par la police, au risque de sa propre vie, en attendant ce moment, cette opportunité de briser Jane une dernière fois.

Il essaya de la prévenir, essaya de l'atteindre, mais quelque part dans les confins de son esprit d'analyse, Jane savait déjà comment cela allait se terminer. Le poids de sa peur le tirait vers le bas. Le sol sous ses pieds semblait fondre sous la chaleur, le laissant avancer péniblement à travers le ciment humide et collant, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder cela arriver.

Lisbon s'était tournée, la main prête à atteindre son arme, quand John le Rouge la poussa violemment contre les barres, la lame s'enfonçant déjà en elle.

Une fois. Deux fois. Alors que le couteau s'enfonçait pour la troisième fois, la main tremblante de Jane s'était enroulée autour de l'arme de Lisbon à travers les barreaux tandis qu'elle glissait lentement contre eux.

Après des années et des années de chasse, Jane avait finalement sa chance.

Et il la saisit.

John le Rouge tomba sur le sol, ses yeux écarquillés et aveugles. Lisbon s'effondra.

La fumée brûlait les yeux de Jane et laissait un film gras sur sa peau. Il laissa tomber l'arme à feu.

L'esprit de Jane se mit à tournoyer, cascadant à travers tout le filtre coloré des émotions humaines avant de s'installer dans un choc gris et brumeux.

Il crocheta la serrure.

S'agenouillant à côté d'elle, Jane tendit mécaniquement la main à la recherche du battement de son pouls. Les flammes rampaient le long de l'escalier.

Du sang se répandait à travers la veste de Lisbon.

Jane la releva, les déplaçant tous les deux dans une position assise, parce que Lisbon n'avait jamais été du genre à tomber sans se relever.

Elle serait folle si elle savait qu'il était en train de la relever à sa place.

Elle serait encore plus folle si elle savait qu'il resterait ici avec elle.

Mais Jane avait toujours aimé la rendre folle.


End file.
